Lake of Love
by qunnyv19
Summary: Tentang pertemuan yang tidak diduga-duga oleh pribadi yang berbeda. Awalnya hanya kenalan di pinggir danau, lalu teman, lalu sahabat, lalu... RnR? ;)


Biasanya Draco Malfoy akan berdiam diri di rumah megah yang hanya akan ia tempat beberapa bulan—lalu tertidur. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Dia merasa harus mengenal lingkungan yang dia tempati untuk beberapa _bulan ini_.

Langit sangat cerah siang ini. Biasanya—Draco Malfoy tidak akan mau menghadapi terik matahari yang teramat panas, terutama saat tengah hari seperti ini.

Tetapi entah kenapa, hatinya kali ini menuntut dan menyuruhnya untuk berjalan keluar dari rumah megahnya. Sehari ini saja.

Draco menuruti kata hatinya. Terkadang mata kelabunya menyipit karena terkena silau matahari. Rumah megahnya kali ini tidak terletak di perkotaan besar, tetapi agak jauh dari perkotaan.

"Panas sekali," keluh Draco, mengusap peluh di dahinya. Seharusnya dia bisa saja kembali lagi ke rumah, dan menikmati fasilitas _Air Conditioner_ yang ada di rumahnya.

Tetapi kakinya tetap melangkah sesuai hatinya berkata.

Draco terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan pemandangan menarik di depannya.

Danau. Ya, danau. Danau indah berwarna hijau kebiruan yang bercahaya karena ditimpa sinar matahari.

Draco sekarang berada di pinggir danau. Dia tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia melihat tempat yang seperti ini di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Tidak juga, sih. Biasanya dia hanya akan berdiam diri di rumah, melakukan kegiatan apa yang seharusnya remaja seumurnya lakukan— sekolah.

Ya, dia sekolah. _Homeschooling_, tepatnya.

Dia mengamati sepasang burung merpati putih yang berada di atas sebuah pohon di sekitarnya. Lalu beberapa burung beterbangan. Beberapa bunga bermekaran di tempat itu. Dan anehnya, tempat itu sepi. Tempat seindah ini sepi.

Dan tempat ini sangat cocok untuk Draco untuk mencari ketenangan.

Draco mencari tempat di bawah pohon agar terlindung dari sinar matahari, dan duduk di bawahnya.

Sekali lagi—pemandangan di depannya sangat indah. Heran, mengapa dia tidak menyadari tempat ini saat pertama kali dia pindah ke sini. Baru seminggu, sih.

Draco merasa bahwa hari ini dia akan menyukai lingkungan barunya.

**LAKE OF LOVE**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**L**ake **o**f **L**ove by _qunnyv19  
**created: 09.03.2013  
**__**published: 11.03.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**D**raco **M**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **T  
****G**enre: **R**omance

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Hermione Granger berjalan dengan hati riang gembira hari ini. Setidaknya, di sekolahnya hari ini, tidak ada kejadian apa-apa yang menimpa dirinya.

Dia— yang lebih tepat namanya adalah Hermione Jean Granger— tidak peduli dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat di atas sana, tidak peduli dengan rambutnya yang semakin berantakan, atau tubuhnya yang sudah mengeluh kelelahan.

Hari ini dia mau mengunjungi tempat pinggir danau_nya_. Iya, danau_nya_. Sekian lama dia tinggal di sini, tidak ada yang menemui tempat itu selain dirinya, kecuali petugas kebersihan yang biasanya membersihkan tempat itu.

Di saat hatinya sedang gelisah, gundah, kesal, sedih, senang, gembira— apapun suasana hatinya, sepulang sekolah ia akan tetap ke pinggir danau itu.

Dia menyukai ketenangan.

Menelusuri jalan-jalan berkerikil dan tidak teratur, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat. Dia benar-benar senang hari ini.

Dan sesampainya di pinggir danau itu, dia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan—

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang-platina, dagu runcing, memiliki sepasang binar kelabu dan sepertinya lebih tinggi darinya— sedang duduk menyendiri di bawah sebuah pohon.

Hermione mengernyit. Apakah kesimpulannya yang 'tidak-ada-orang-yang-menemukan-tempat-ini-selain- aku' adalah salah?

Tapi tidak apa, batin Hermione. Dia bukan teman sekolahnya. Tidak. Semua orang-orang di sekolahnya tidak bisa disebut teman. Maksudnya, pria yang sedang di bawah pohon itu bukan orang-orang yang satu sekolahnya dengannya.

Hermione menghampiri pria itu.

"H—hei," sapa Hermione, agak gugup. Dari dasarnya dia memang pemalu, apalagi jika sudah berada di sekolahnya. Dia bukan orang populer, tentu saja.

Sang pria menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya.

Lebih pendek darinya— tentu, berambut mengembang ikal coklat, mempunyai sepasang mata _hazel_ yang sedang bersinar cerah, tetapi terkesan agak—

Culun?

Si pria mengangguk saja. Dia orang baru di sini, dan dia tidak mengenal siapapun kecuali orang tuanya dan guru _homeschooling_nya. Jadi, dia tidak mau mencari masalah apa-apa di sini.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Hermione, sedikit risih karena berdiri di hadapan seorang pria dengan memakai rok sekolah. Dan Hermione merutuki diri sendiri karena meminta izin.

Hey, memangnya pria itu pemilik tempat itu?

Tetapi si pria mengangguk lagi—sedikit menggeser posisinya dan menyilakan Hermione duduk.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke si pria. Si pria mengernyit—tetapi membalas uluran Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy," sahutnya singkat, lalu kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah danau yang bercahaya tersebut.

"Err—orang baru?" tanya Hermione, agak cerewet. Draco mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu—lagian aku tidak pernah melihat ada orang di sini selain aku, biasanya," ucap Hermione lagi, mendominasi percakapan. Kali ini dengan tatapan penasaran, Draco menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk agak jauh di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang pernah ke sini?" tanya Draco, alisnya dinaikkan sedikit.

"Yap. Kecuali aku—si petugas kebersihan—dan kau sekarang, Draco. Eh, boleh aku panggil begitu?" pinta Hermione penuh harap.

"Oke, Hermione."

Hermione tersenyum.

Hening. Kedua orang tersebut sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Cicit-cicit burung dan suara kecipak air danau lah yang menjadi latar belakang situasi mereka.

Akhirnya Hermione membuka percakapan—lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama tinggal di sini?"

"Hm, dari seminggu yang lalu," jawab Draco singkat, tanpa menoleh ke arah si penanya.

Hermione mengangguk, walaupun ia tahu Draco tidak akan melihat anggukannya.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Hermione merasa dirinya sangat cerewet. Tapi apa daya, dia sangat penasaran dengan pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku _homeschooling_."

Hermione mengangguk lagi. Dia merasa sangat bodoh.

Hening lagi. Sejujurnya Hermione tidak terbiasa membuka percakapan— bukankah sudah dibilang kalau dia salah satu siswi pemalu di sekolahnya?

"Kenapa ikut _homeschooling_? Tidak kesepian?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Draco ketus. Hermione menunduk. Dia memang sangat ingin tahu urusan orang. Sama besarnya seperti rasa keingintahuannya kepada buku, ilmu ...

"Maaf," kata Hermione, masih menunduk, memandangi rumput-rumput yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin punya teman. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulai untuk berteman. Jadi, aku hanya ingin memulai percakapan, mengobrol, dan berteman—"

"Memangnya kau tidak punya teman?" potong si pria, dengan tatapan penasaran yang kedua kalinya kepada gadis yang dikatakannya sedikit culun tadi.

"Tidak, hahaha," Hermione tertawa, sayangnya tawanya hambar.

"Sama, kalau begitu."

Hermione terkejut. Pemuda tampan dan sepertinya kaya ini— dilihat dari pakaiannya yang mewah untuk ukuran pergi ke pinggir danau—tidak punya teman?

"Hah?"

Itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Hermione, tanpa menyadari betapa bodohnya perkataan itu.

"Aku _homeschooling_, Hermy, ingat itu?" kata Draco, sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya. Hermione mengangguk-angguk.

Hermione tertawa pada panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Hermy?

Menarik.

"Ah—ya, aku ingat. Maaf telah menyinggung, kalau begitu," ujar Hermione, merasa terlalu banyak omong hari ini. Biasanya dia kan hanya baca buku atau mendengarkan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, atau mendengarkan orang-orang yang sedang mengoloknya— tidak sengaja mendengarkan, tepatnya.

"Kenapa tidak punya teman?" tanya Draco akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kesunyian melanda mereka.

Hermione tertawa lagi, dan hambar _lagi_.

"Apa pendapatmu ketika pertama kali melihat aku?" tanya Hermione balik. Draco mengernyit kesal. Dia sedang bertanya dan ditanya balik. Tapi entah kenapa, dia menjawabnya juga.

"Err—sedikit culun?" jawabnya, merasa tidak enak. Tapi Hermione malah mengangguk puas.

"Tepat," itu respon Hermione. "Teman-teman di sekolahku, oh tidak—orang-orang di sekolahku, menganggapku culun, kutu buku, tidak bisa bergaul, sangat pendiam dan pemalu, dan hanya gadis miskin yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di sana karena beasiswa."

Draco mencerna setiap kata demi kata yang diucapkan gadis itu.

"Kau menyenangkan kok," ucap Draco cepat, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Gadis ini cerewet sekali, pikirnya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum simpul. Tetapi Draco berkata lagi—tadi gadis itu mengatakan dirinya apa?

"Kau—apa?"

"Miskin, ya, Draco. Tidak sepertimu yang kelihatan sekali orang kaya. Orang tuaku setiap hari bertengkar karena masalah ekonomi. Aku, sebagai anak tunggal mereka, setiap hari hanya bersedih dan berusaha sepintar-pintarnya supaya bisa membanggakan mereka. Tetapi setiap hari juga aku mendapatkan mereka adu mulut lagi. Aku malas pulang ke rumah. Di rumah hanya suara teriakan-teriakan caci maki dari kedua mulut mereka, tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis remaja yang masih butuh perhatian mereka— err, aku banyak omong ya? Maaf lagi, kalau begitu."

Draco menatap prihatin kepada Hermione, tidak memperdulikan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu.

"Kenapa mereka harus bertengkar? Bukankah mereka harusnya saling membantu agar menghasilkan pendapatan yang lebih banyak?"

Rahang Hermione seperti terjatuh dari tempatnya. Dia benar-benar merasa harus pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku terlalu banyak bercerita kepadamu! Masalah keluargaku, oh, astaga—bahkan baru beberapa menit kita bertemu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Draco!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Bukankah kita adalah teman?" Draco memaksa Hermione yang sudah akan berdiri dari tempatnya dan menariknya lagi dengan cepat sehingga Hermione jatuh terduduk tepat di atasnya.

Ya, di atasnya. Muka mereka sama-sama memerah sekarang.

"Err—maaf." Hermione segera melepaskan pegangan kuat dari Draco, dan segera duduk lagi di sebelah Draco, dengan kikuk.

Suasana jadi canggung.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," kata Draco, nadanya mengintimidasi. Hermione menjadi sedikit takut. Nada yang sama ketika teman-temannya—oh—salah lagi, ketika orang-orang yang satu sekolah dengannya mengolok-oloknya atau mengancamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ah, sudahlah. Kalau kau kenapa, Draco?" tanya Hermione.

"Kenapa apanya?" Draco mengernyit heran.

"Err— kenapa _homeschooling_?"

Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Keluargaku selalu berpindah-pindah karena tugas pekerjaan ayah dan ibuku. Mereka berdua pebisnis yang sibuk, dan aku hanyalah anak remaja berumur 16 tahun yang harus rela masa mudanya direlakan untuk hidup berpindah-pindah dan tidak bersekolah di sekolah umum," jelas Draco panjang lebar.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti.

"Pantas saja, kau kaya sekali."

Draco tidak menjawab. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup, membuat rambut mereka berdua beterbangan. Rupanya sinar matahari sudah tidak seterik tadi.

"Kau masih memakai seragam," kata Draco membuka percakapan. Hermione mengangguk.

"Habis pulang sekolah aku langsung ke sini. Aku pulang ke rumah kalau aku sudah puas di sini. Biasanya, kadang sampai malam."

"Kau menghabiskan separuh harimu di sini?" Draco terkejut, pupil matanya melebar.

"Tidak juga, aku sekolah dari pukul 05.00 a.m. sampai 12.15 p.m., lalu biasanya ke rumah pukul 08.00 p.m., dan biasanya di rumah aku baca buku, belajar."

"Kau sangat suka membaca, ya?"

Hermione mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Aku suka membaca semua buku, kecuali novel-novel yang, err—romantis? Atau apalah itu? Aku biasanya membaca buku yang realistis, yang bisa dipercaya, yang mampu membuatku berpikir ketika membacanya—"

Hermione mencabut-cabuti rumput lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—kalau buku-bukunya sudah habis, kadang aku membaca dari awal lagi, menunggu kiriman datang dari pamanku yang mengirim buku—"

"Kenapa tidak beli? Memangnya tidak ada toko buku di sini?"

"Aku tidak punya uang, Draco."

Dan Draco seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Dia sudah salah menanyakan pertanyaan.

"Eh—maaf—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Hermione tersenyum lagi, mengamati sepatu hitamnya yang sudah sangat kumal.

"Aku sangat senang kau tidak menjauhiku setelah mendengar ceritaku, aku kira kau akan langsung mengucapkan selamat tinggal setelah mengetahui keadaanku," ucap Hermione dengan nada sedih dan terdengar sangat berat.

"Memangnya pertemanan melihat materi, Hermy?"

Hermione tidak mengangguk dan menggeleng. Dia hanya diam. Tetapi tak lama kemudian dia berkata lagi.

"Te—orang-orang yang satu sekolah denganku, setelah mengetahui aku hanyalah seorang gadis miskin yang mampu bersekolah di sana karena beasiswa, selalu mengolok-olok dan merendahkanku seolah aku adalah tanah di bawah sepatu mereka. Mereka bilang aku tidak pantas sekolah di sana."

Draco bengong. Baru kali ini dia mendengar cerita seperti ini.

"Tapi otakmu cemerlang, kan? Harusnya kau bangga, kau bahkan sudah mampu membiayai dirimu sendiri dengan otakmu itu."

Hermione tersenyum lebar sekali kepada Draco.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi temanku."

Draco menatap mata _hazel_ itu dalam-dalam.

Bahkan lebih dari sekedar temanpun dia mau.

* * *

Draco melangkahkan lagi kakinya ke tempat pinggir danau yang dia temui kemarin. Bahkan yang kali ini lebih bersemangat dari kemarin. Kemarin dia dan Hermy—panggilannya untuk Hermione—menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai pukul 07.30 p.m. Mereka mengobrol. Bercanda.

Dan pertama kalinya Draco mengobrol santai dengan orang seusianya. Semenjak kecil, dia sudah diasuh di rumah besar dengan isinya yang kosong. Ayah ibunya sibuk bekerja—dan dia harus sekolah _homeschooling_ bersama guru privatnya dari pukul 08.00 a.m. – 11.00 p.m.

Hari ini cuaca tidak sepanas dan seterik kemarin. Kebalikannya, malahan. Sangat sejuk, angin berhembus kencang, dan sedikit mendung.

Tetapi dia tidak menyerah sekalipun dia tahu hal-hal seperti ini tanda akan hujan. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pinggir danau kemarin. Dia ingin bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang cerewet nan pintar yang dia termui kemarin.

Setelah melewati jalan berkerikil dan sedikit menanjak, dia menemui itu. Danau yang hari ini tidak terlalu terlihat bercahaya, tetapi terlihat sangat bersih—danau yang indah itu. Dia berkeliling melihat keseluruhan pinggiran danau ini.

Benar, terlihat seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang membersihkan daun-daun yang berserakan. Tidak ada sampah. Siapa yang membuang sampah di tempat yang tidak diketahui kecuali dirinya dan Hermy?

Draco mencari-cari lagi, tetapi tidak menemui gadis dengan seragam sedikit kumal seperti kemarin. Akhirnya, dia mendekati pohon yang dia duduki kemarin—dan duduk lagi di sana.

Mengenang pertemuannya dengan Hermy kemarin yang sangat kikuk dan canggung.

Bahkan Hermy sampai berada di atasnya—

"Halo."

Draco hampir terlompat dari tempatnya. Mukanya sudah amat memerah. Dia menengok ke si penanya, memastikan dugaannya tidak salah.

"Hermy," desah Draco lega, lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Tadi dia sudah benar-benar hampir terlempar dari tempatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione. Hari ini penampilannya sedikit berbeda— ya, ada dua buku tebal yang berada di pelukannya. Mungkin kiriman dari pamannya?

"Err— iya, ini kiriman dari pamanku tadi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum aku berangkat sekolah, maka aku membawa buku ini sekalian," kata Hermione seakan dia dapat membaca pikiran pria berambut pirang di hadapannya. Hermione sama sekali melupakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi.

Draco mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, Hermione duduk di sebelahnya. Draco melihat judul sampul dari buku teratas yang berada di pangkuan Hermione sekarang.

"_Chicken Soup for the Soul..? Chicken Soup_? Hermy, mengapa kau membaca buku untuk resep sup ayam?"

Hermione meledak dalam tawa.

"Bukan, Draco. Ini seperti buku tentang kumpulan-kumpulan pelajaran hidup berharga yang didapati oleh seseorang, lalu dibagikan di buku ini. Seperti makanan hangat yang menghangkatkan jiwa kita, mungkin? Ini juga sesuai temanya. Ada _teenage soul, _misalnya."

Draco mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia biasanya tidak membaca buku _print_-an. Biasanya dia membaca di internet. Hidupnya serba di dalam rumah.

"Kau mau membaca sekarang?" tanya Draco, merasa tak enak mengganggu waktu privasi orang. Bukankah biasanya Hermione hanya berada di sini sendirian tanpa seorang pria yang baru bertemu dengannya kemarin?

"Oh, tidak. Ini aku membaca kalau ada waktu senggang—"

"Bukannya sekarang waktu senggang, Hermy?"

"Aku sedang bersamamu! Ayolah, kau mau aku membaca sementara kau bengong di sini?"

Draco tersenyum, lalu mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Wajahmu tak secerah kemarin," kata Draco akhirnya, setelah memikirkan beberapa bahan percakapan.

"Ah, tidak apa. Sudah biasa, kan? Tadi aku diolok-olok lagi."

Draco menatapnya tajam.

"Mengapa sih mereka iseng dan kurang kerjaan sekali mengerjaimu? Mereka tidak ada kerjaan lain, ya?"

"Memang," sahut Hermione, tersirat nada sedih dalam suaranya. Duh, Draco jadi merasa bersalah lagi.

"Apa yang mereka perolok?"

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Apa yang kau pelajari hari ini?" tanya Hermione, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak, Draco tidak secepat itu untuk dialihkan dalam sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa yang mereka perolok?" ulang Draco. Hermione menggeleng.

"Lupakan saja."

"Kita tidak jadi teman, kalau begitu."

Draco sudah dalam posisi siap bangkit, tetapi Hermione yang kali ini menahannya, lalu memegang tangannya—

"Eh—jangan—Draco—eh—" Hermione menyadari tangannya yang masih memegangi lengan Draco, lalu kembali melepaskannya. Draco tersenyum singkat kepadanya, lalu duduk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan."

* * *

_Flashback,  
Hogwarts Senior High School_

"_Hey, lihat! Si miskin punya buku baru!" seru seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang gempal dan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, serta dengan rambut yang sedikit botak. Vincent Crabbe, namanya. Seangkatan dengan Hermione._

_Hermione tidak memperdulikan olokan itu, dia melanjutkan membaca dengan serius. Dia kan sudah biasa diperolok seperti itu._

"_Hoy, kalau dipanggil jawab, culun! Tidak tahu diri banget, deh," olok seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek, Pansy Parkinson. Orang yang biasa mengolok-olok Hermione juga. _

_Hermione tidak memperdulikan suara melengking nyaring perempuan itu. Sabar, Hermione, batinnya. Satu tahun lagi kau bertahan dan kau akan lulus dari sini._

"_Jangan seperti itu, Pansy. Dia sedang asyik membaca buku baru yang dia punya. Maklum, baru pertama kali membaca buku baru. Biasa buku bekas semua ya, Granger?" sindir Daphne Greengrass, gadis yang lumayan cantik jika dihilangkan sifatnya yang jelek itu._

_Hermione masih terpaku dengan bacaannya, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa konsentrasi lagi. Dia telah memilih tempat yang salah untuk membaca. Harusnya dia membaca di tempat lain saja, tidak di kelas. Di kelas malah ramai sekali._

"_HEY! TULI! TIDAK PERNAH DIBERSIHKAN YA, KUPINGMU?" dengan kasarnya Pansy Parkinson merebut buku yang berada di tangan Hermione, dan buku tersebut langsung robek menjadi dua bagian karena kerasnya tarikan Pansy Parkinson. _

_Hermione mulai marah, tetapi tidak berani. Dia hanya menunduk. _

"_Sini, Pansy, biar kita rapikan buku barunya si miskin." Vincent merebut lagi buku yang berada di tangan Pansy, lalu buku tersebut keadaannya semakin parah. _

"_Uh, kasihan sekali kau, culun. Maafkan Pansy, ya. Akan aku rapikan bukumu," ujar Vincent, lalu merobek bagian cover buku tersebut, dan memberikannya kepada Hermione. Ya, hanya covernya saja._

"_Nih, sudah rapi, culun. Silakan membaca."_

_Dan seluruh penghuni kelas yang melihat adegan itu meledak dalam tertawa mengejek._

* * *

"Buku yang dikirim pamanku sebenarnya ada tiga," ucap Hermione dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau harusnya melawan mereka! Hanya orang-orang brengsek yang berani berkelompok. Kau harus bicara, jangan diam, Hermione! Hey, bahkan kepadaku saja kau bisa berbicara banyak!"

"Ak—aku—aku tidak tahu kenapa—kalau berbicara padamu aku sangat lancar seolah kita sudah berteman lama—tapi—jika aku dengan mereka—"

"Shh, tenanglah."

Draco merasa bersalah lagi melihat mata _hazel_ Hermione yang indah sudah berkaca-kaca. Bulir-bulir bening keluar dari sepasang manik yang indah.

"Orang-orang brengsek," ucap Draco penuh dendam. Hermione hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Sebenarnya dulu mereka tidak sampai sebegitu parahnya denganku, entah kenapa, semenjak ada si Parkinson itu—seluruh warga sekolahku mengolokku jika berpas-pasan denganku. Terkadang aku bercerita dengan kepala sekolahku, Mr. Dumbledore, yang sangat baik hati mau mendengar segala keluh kesahku."

"Ada aku, Hermy," ucap Draco lembut, menggusap-usap rambut Hermione dengan canggung.

"Aku—ah—maaf sekali, Draco—aku sudah menganggapmu teman terbaikku, bahkan satu-satunya, dan aku hanya bisa bercerita padamu sekarang—entah mengapa kalau di hadapanmu aku langsung berbicara panjang lebar, tapi di sekolah hanya duduk termenung dan diam—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hey, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan menangis lagi." Draco mengusap pipi Hermione yang dialiri air mata dengan ibu jari— dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Membuat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Draco langsung melepaskan tangannya, dan mukanya merona merah lagi. Seumur hidupnya—baru kali ini dia memegang-megang cewek yang bahkan baru dikenalnya satu setengah hari.

Hermione pun berpikiran hal yang sama. Seumur hidupnya—baru kali ini dia dipegang-pegang cowok yang bahkan baru dikenalnya satu setengah hari.

"Err—tadi kau belajar apa saja?" Hermione membuka percakapan. Bahkan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya belum saja hilang.

"Fisika dan Kimia," jawab Draco singkat.

"Oh."

Hening lagi.

"Kau mau baca ini?" tawar Hermione, menawarkan buku yang tadi dibaca judulnya oleh Draco—_Chicken Soup for the Soul_.

"Aku kurang suka membaca, sebenarnya," tolak Draco, merasa tidak enak. Tetapi Hermione hanya mengangguk saja.

"Hermy, kau ada _handphone_?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Hermione singkat. Beli buku saja susah, apalagi _handphone_.

"Err—oke. _Handphone_ku suram sekali, punya kontak hanya tiga—Dad, Mum, dan guru privatku. Aku sebenarnya tidak memerlukan _handphone_ itu, tetapi Mum memaksa. Jadi ya begini."

Hermione hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia mulai menguap.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Eh?" Hermione linglung, menolah-nolehkan kepalanya melihat ke sekeliling.

"Tidak, Draco. Maaf—aku tadi sempat mengantuk. Sekarang tidak, kok." Hermione tersenyum sangat manis. Manis ...

"Tadi malam kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Umm ... 12?"

Draco menggetok kepala Hermione pelan.

"Aw!" Hermione mengaduh. Iya, getokan Draco pelan dalam artinya Draco, tapi kencang dalam artian Hermione.

"Maaf. Lagian, kenapa kau tidur sampai selarut itu?" Draco minta maaf sambil nyengir. Hermione merengut sedikit, tetapi tiba-tiba tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Memikirkanmu—EH! TIDAK! Maksudku—memikirkan pertemuan kita, gitu—err—jangan salah paham." Hermione langsung menunduk malu. Keceplosan.

Draco nyengir lagi.

"Memikirkanku tentang apa, Hermy?"

"Tidak!"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, begitu— Draco! Aw, hentikan!"

Draco mulai menggelitiki tubuh Hermione. Hermione kegelian dan berusaha lepas dari kelitikan Draco yang super menggelikan itu—

Sehingga hal itu terjadi lagi. Bedanya, sekarang Draco yang berada di atas Hermione.

"Sorry." Draco pelan-pelan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Hermione. Jika dilihat dari jauh, mereka akan terlihat seperti—

Lupakan saja.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kau tidur saja dulu," kata Draco akhirnya, setelah Hermione juga sudah bangun dari tempatnya 'tertimpa' Draco tadi.

"Aku tidak mau tidur—aku tidak mau ke rumah, Draco," ucap Hermione kesal, dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kau kan bisa tidur di sini, Hermy." Draco mengatakannya dengan nada geli dan sedikit tertawa. Tetapi sebenarnya itu spontan saja— dia tidak bisa membayangkan seorang perempuan duduk di sebelahnya berduaan di bawah pohon.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup sangat kencang—hampir menerbangkan salah satu buku tebal Hermione, yang langsung dipeluknya erat-erat. Draco sudah melupakan cuaca saat dia menuju ke sini tadi.

Dan tiba-tiba rintik-rintik hujan sedikit menciprati wajah mereka. Dan untungnya—mereka di bawah pohon. Sedikit terlindung dari hujan yang semakin deras.

"Bagaimana ini, Draco?" tanya Hermione, sedikit kepayahan melindungi buku-buku tebalnya. Dia berusaha memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tasnya, tetapi tidak bisa. Tasnya sudah penuh dengan buku-buku pelajaran, dan tasnya cukup kecil untuk ukuran anak sekolahan SMA seperti dia.

"Yah—kita terpaksa berlindung di sini sampai hujannya berhenti, Hermy."

TARR!

Suara petir menyambar. Hermione spontan memeluk Draco yang berada di sampingnya.

"A—a—aku takut petir, Draco."

Dan mulai terdengar isak tangis Hermione.

"Dulu, waktu aku masih kecil—orang tuaku pernah bertengkar di saat hujan deras dan ketika ada petir, mereka juga berteriak. Seperti petir _double_ yang mau membunuhku perlahan-lahan."

"Tenanglah." Draco berusaha menenangkan Hermione, dan merangkulnya erat-erat, seolah menjaganya agar jangan pergi.

Tetapi ternyata cuaca tidak mendukung mereka berdua. Bukannya berhenti, hujan malah bertambah deras. Pohon-pohon sudah mulai bergoyang-goyang, termasuk pohon besar yang mereka jadikan tempat untuk berteduh sekarang.

"Kau tidak membawa apapun? Payung, atau sejenisnya?" tanya Draco, sedikit mengencangkan suaranya karena derasnya hujan mengalahkan suaranya jika dia berbicara dengan nada biasa. Dengan sedikit bergetar, Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

Draco menoleh-noleh ke sekeliling dengan frustrasi, bermaksud untuk mencari si petugas kebersihan yang namanya bahkan tidak dia ketahui. Tapi, si petugas juga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Mungkin sudah ke tempat lain dulu.

Mereka bisa saja terlindung dari hujan karena pohon besar yang menghalangi—tetapi di sisi lain, pohon ini juga sudah mulai bergoyang-goyang. Draco juga tidak tega mendengar isakan tangis Hermione yang semakin kencang.

Dia mendengar Hermione bergumam, tetapi tidak jelas.

"Bisa diulangi?" tanya Draco, mengencangkan suaranya lagi.

"A—a—ku—di ... ngin," suara Hermione terdengar samar-samar. Draco merutuki dirinya sendiri. Gadis di sebelahnya kedinginan dan dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Dan Draco tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya nekat melakukan ini—tapi dia melakukannya juga.

Memeluk Hermione dengan erat.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi dia membalas pelukan Draco walaupun tubuh kecilnya gemetaran.

Hujan semakin deras—dan langit semakin gelap. Jika dilihat dari langit, sudah terlihat seperti sore menjelang malam—padahal dia tahu dia dan Hermione di sini hanya beberapa jam dari tadi, tidak sampai sore menjelang malam.

"Butuh bantuan, nak?"

Draco dan Hermione sama-sama terkejut dan segera melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara.

Si petugas kebersihan, dengan jas hujan berwarna biru tua kedodoran yang ia pakai, plus dua payung berada di masing-masing tangannya. Tidak terlalu jelas juga wajahnya—tetapi sepertinya tampak tua.

Draco dan Hermione mengangguk berbarengan, dan si petugas kebersihan memberikan kedua payungnya untuk masing-masing orang. Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka berterima kasih—si petugas sudah pergi sama cepatnya seperti dia datang.

"Tadi aku mencarinya, tetapi tidak kelihatan. Dari mana ya dia?" tanya Draco, yang ditelan oleh bisingnya suara hujan. Tetapi sepertinya Hermione dengar.

"Mungkin mencari jas hujan dan payung tadi," jawab Hermione, walaupun badannya sudah tidak gemetaran, tetapi dia masih sedikit kedinginan. Dia segera membuka payungnya—begitu juga Draco.

"JADI KAU SEGERA PULANG KE RUMAHMU, YA?" seru Draco, setelah menempati payung bertengger di atas kepalanya, begitu juga Hermione. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan keluar dari pinggir danau itu— dan tubuh mereka tidak 100% kering.

"YA, BAGAIMANA DENGAN KAU?" Hermione balas berteriak. Hujan dan angin mengalahkan suaranya yang biasa ia pakai. Kalau tidak berteriak— yang hanya didengar hanya suara hujan dan angin saja.

"YA, HERMY. SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI!"

"SAMPAI JUMPA!"

Dan pertemuan mereka hari itu—walau ditutup dengan hujan yang mengguyur dengan lebatnya—mereka mendapatkan kesan yang indah, seperti danau itu.

* * *

Draco sudah tidak konsen lagi mendengar ocehan Mr. Snape—guru privatnya sekaligus teman dekat ayahnya— tentang Sejarah Inggris dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Dia berulang-ulang melirik jam dinding yang bertengger di salah satu tembok di ruangan itu. Masih pukul 12.45 p.m. Draco ingin pelajarannya hari ini selesai.

Ya, hari ini jadwalnya memang sampai pukul 01.00 p.m. Tetapi Draco sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui gadis itu di tepi danau itu lagi di hari ketiga—

"Jadi, Mr. Malfoy, apa yang membuatmu setiap lima detik sekali menoleh ke arah jam?" cibir Mr. Snape—si pengajar dengan rambut minyak dan hidung bengkok, sepasang mata hitamnya menatap Draco tajam dan sedikit ingin tahu.

"Tidak apa, Mr. Snape, lanjutkan—"

"Aku tidak akan mengajar jika kau tidak konsentrasi."

"Ugh, baiklah, akan ku dengarkan." Draco berkata dengan setengah hati—karena sejujurnya dia ingin menoleh ke arah jam lagi.

Draco mendengar Mr. Snape mendengus, tetapi tidak terlalu diperhatikannya. Yang sekarang ia perhatikan bagaimana caranya untuk menoleh ke arah jam lagi ... atau membuat pelajaran hari ini secepat mungkin selesai.

Mr. Snape datang sepuluh hari sekali untuk mengajar. Dan biasanya—jika Mr. Snape tidak datang—Draco akan mem_browsing_ di internet materi yang bersangkutan dengan pelajaran yang sedang ia pelajari.

"Baiklah, Draco. Hari ini cukup. Sepuluh hari lagi kalau kau belum pindah negara," dan Mr. Snape membereskan barang-barangnya, dan masih dengan tampang dinginnya—langsung menuju pintu depan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa atau menoleh lagi kepada Draco.

Draco menghembuskan napas lega. Apakah Hermione sudah ada di sana? Atau dia tidak datang hari ini? Dengan tergesa-gesa Draco menyambar payung berwarna hitam untuk dikembalikan—yang kemarin dipinjamkan oleh si petugas kebersihan—ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih dengan si petugas kebersihan.

Draco menyambar sepatunya juga—yang sedikit mengkilat tertimpa matahari—oh, hari ini matahari sedang cerah rupanya. Dengan langkah yang buru-buru, dia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat pinggir danau.

* * *

Hermione datang ke tempat pinggir danau _favorite_nya, sambil menenteng payung berwarna biru dongker yang kemarin dipinjami oleh si petugas kebersihan. Setelah celingak-celinguk, akhirnya dia mendapati sesosok pria yang sedang menyapu sekitarnya.

"_Sir_!" seru Hermione, lalu menghampiri pria itu. Sekarang Hermione bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas—sudah tua, memang, seperti yang dia lihat kemarin, rambutnya panjang dengan beberapa helai putih di antaranya, dan dahinya dipenuhi kerutan-kerutan yang bahkan sepertinya disebabkan karena dia sering mengerutkan dahi.

Tersadar akan tujuannya, Hermione menyodorkan payung berwarna biru dongker tersebut ke petugas tersebut. Hermione membaca sekilas nama yang ada di seragamnya. A. Filch.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Filch," kata Hermione. Filch mengangguk singkat, menerima sodoran payung dari Hermione, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lalu Hermione duduk di bawah pohon yang semenjak dua hari yang lalu menjadi tempat_ favorite_nya juga.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sepuluh kali lipat menjadi lebih senang ke danau ini sepulang sekolah. Memang, olok-olok di sekolahnya tidak berkurang dan orang tuanya masih selalu bertengkar, tetapi tetap saja ada yang _berbeda_.

Ya, berbeda semenjak pertemuannya dengan pemuda asing nan tampan yang duduk di sini terlebih dahulu dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda yang mau mendengar segala keluh kesahnya , yang bahkan baru kenal satu-dua hari.

Pemuda yang membuat Hermione jadi sering merona merah—Hermione jadi malu sendiri ketika kemarin dia mengingat bahwa dia memeluk pria itu, di bawah pohon, saat hujan deras—

Dan kini Hermione celingak-celinguk lagi. Tidak, tidak untuk mencari si Filch—tetapi untuk mencari Draco yang belum datang juga.

Loh, Hermione membatin. Apa urusannya jika pemuda itu tak datang kemari? Bukannya mereka tidak membuat janji khusus agar bertemu lagi di sini hari ini?

Ada, batin Hermione lagi. Kemarin mereka berdua sama-sama mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'. Berarti memang _harus_ bertemu lagi, kan?

Dan Draco adalah temannya. Ya, teman.

Tetapi Hermione jadi gelisah sendiri. Apa jaminannya kalau Draco menganggapnya teman? Apakah Draco _benar-benar_ menganggapnya teman? Bagaimana kalau Draco hanya menganggapnya gadis kecil malang nan miskin dan culun yang butuh perhatian dan teman? Dan Draco hanya kasihan kepadanya dan mencoba untuk bersabar mendengar segala curhatannya?

Dari kelas satu SD, Hermione memang susah mendapat teman. Dulu dia memang _masih_ punya teman, saat kelas satu sampai kelas empat— kalau tidak salah, Hermione mengingat-ngingat—ah, benar, nama temannya adalah Ronald Weasley—laki-laki jangkung berambut merah dan berbintik-bintik yang memiliki kakak-adik yang banyak. Ron—Hermione memanggilnya begitu—juga senasib dengannya, tidak terlalu kaya, tetapi dia bisa mendapat teman dengan mudah.

Ron memiliki selera humor yang tinggi dan memiliki kakak-kakak laki-laki dan satu adik perempuan yang biasanya pulang bersama, disambut oleh ibu mereka yang sangat baik hati dan berwajah ramah. Ron juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu—mungkin karena cemoohan yang Ron sering dengar karena sering berjalan dengan Hermione—Ron jadi tidak mau dekat lagi dengan Hermione. Saat itu kelas empat, di mana anak-anak SD sudah menyadari _apa yang terjadi jika perempuan dan laki-laki terus bersama_. Ron dan Hermione sendiri sudah sering mendengar istilah 'suka' dan 'pacaran' namun tidak terlalu mengerti, dan mereka mengabaikannya.

Sampai Ron bertemu dengan Harry Potter—laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan, mata hijau _emerald_ dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya, Ron jadi akrab dengan pria itu dan sudah meninggalkan Hermione.

Dan sejak saat itu Hermione selalu sendiri, sampai sekarang, sampai bertemu pria ini—

Dan tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menutupi matanya.

"Draco?" Hermione menggumam pelan, karena hanya pria itu yang ada di pikiran Hermione saat ini. Si pemilik tangan kekar melepaskan tangannya di depan mata Hermione.

"Tepat, Hermy," dan tidak perlu meminta izin seperti hari pertama mereka bertemu, Draco segera duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang," ujar Hermione, mengabaikan wajahnya yang memerah karena jaraknya dengan Draco semakin hari semakin dekat—

"Oh, maaf. Aku hari ini telat sekali, ya? Hari ini jadwalku sampai pukul 01.00 p.m. karena ada Mr. Snape—"

"Mr. Snape?" potong Hermione.

"Itu guru _homeschooling_ku. Dia biasanya datang ke rumahku sepuluh hari sekali. Oh, kau tidak akan menyukainya. Dia galak dan bertampang dingin, tetapi cara mengajarnya enak. Dia teman akrab ayahku juga," jelas Draco, sambil mencabut-cabuti rumput yang bertengger di sekitarnya.

Hermione menoleh ke arah benda yang sedang bersender di pohon.

"Kau tidak mengembalikan payung itu?" Hermione menggedikan dagunya ke arah si payung berwarna hitam yang berdiri miring.

"Oh iya— aku sampai lupa." Draco menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dan sekali dia menoleh, dia sudah mendapati si petugas kebersihan berada di sampingnya sekitar jarak lima meter. Dia bangkit, mengambil payung tersebut dari tempatnya, dan menghampiri petugas itu. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, dia kembali lagi dengan sedikit berlari. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirang-platinanya yang licin.

"Namanya Filch, ternyata," kata Draco, setelah menempatkan diri di samping Hermione. Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tahu." Hermione terkekeh pelan. Draco mendengus.

"Jadi kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Bukannya kau sudah melihat namanya?"

"Iya juga, sih—" sahut Draco akhirnya, sambil mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya yang sudah sedikit berantakan karena tertimpa angin.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau bersekolah di sekolah normal?" tanya Hermione akhirnya, setelah mencari-cari topik pembicaraan di dalam pikirannya.

"Mau sih, tapi Dad dan Mum tidak mau aku bersekolah di sekolah normal, katanya, pusing dengan urusan pemindahannya segala macam— lagian jika aku bersekolah di sekolah normal, seperti sekolah mu, tidak sampai setahun aku juga sudah pindah lagi."

"Memangnya biasanya kau di suatu tempat berapa bulan?"

"Satu-dua bulan, paling lama sih setengah tahun, waktu di Brazil. Terkadang bahkan tidak sampai satu bulan."

Hermione mengeluh dalam hati. Berarti jika pemuda ini pindah, dia harus rela dia tidak akan bertemu pemuda ini lagi sepulang sekolah di pinggir danau, di bawah pohon yang besar dan kekar ini.

"Oh," jawab Hermione singkat, akhirnya. Draco mengangguk.

"Jika aku pindah, kita bisa bertemu lagi tidak?" tanya Draco, menoleh ke arah Hermione yang sedang menunduk.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Hermione mengangkat bahunya, terlihat tidak peduli. Tetapi di dalam hatinya—jauh di lubuk terdalam—bahwa dia sangat peduli dengan hal ini.

"Berusahalah mencari teman, Hermy. Kau asyik kok diajak berbicara—"

"Dan sifatku yang_ itu_ hanya muncul ketika bersamamu, Draco," keluh Hermione, memotong lagi kata-kata Draco. Draco menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kalau kau mau berusaha, kau pasti bisa. Jangan hanya berteman dengan aku saja, yang bahkan baru kau kenal beberapa hari. Pasti ada orang di sekolahmu yang mau berteman denganmu."

Sebenarnya, maksud Draco adalah _jika aku sudah pergi dari sini, kau masih mempunyai teman untuk mendengarkan segala keluh kesahmu, dan kau tidak akan kesepian serta sendiri lagi_. Tetapi kata-kata itu tidak muncul dari mulutnya, tetapi tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Hermione menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak apa, Draco. Yang penting pendidikanku tuntas dan aku bisa mendapat nilai yang baik, lalu bekerja di perkotaan-perkotaan besar dan sukses. Aku tidak mau memerdulikan ocehan-ocehan dari orang-orang yang satu sekolah denganku itu."

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu, malas berdebat.

"Apakah tadi ada kejadian lagi?"

"Cuma olok-olok biasa."

Draco menghela napas.

"Kau tidak sedih?"

Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Untuk apa bersedih-sedih lagi karena cemoohan itu? Yang sekarang aku sadari adalah, aku sudah _sangat terbiasa_ dengan olok-olok mereka dan berusaha tegar, itu saja. Aku tidak akan bisa melawan mereka. Aku hanyalah gadis miskin nan culun yang bisa beruntung sekolah di sana."

"Aku salut, kalau begitu," puji Draco, dengan nada yang di panjang-panjangkan. Hermione meninju pundaknya pelan.

"Tidak usah begitu." Hermione bersungut-sungut. Draco tertawa lagi.

"Tidur jam berapa kau semalam?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Draco karena dia teringat percakapan mereka yang kemarin—Hermione yang tidur pukul 12.00 p.m.

"Hm, berapa ya?" ujar Hermione, berusaha mengingat-ingat, dahinya berkerut-kerut. Ekspresinya sangat lucu—membuat Draco menahan tawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Hermione melotot ke arah Draco yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Tidak—pfft. Jam berapa kau tidur?" tanya Draco lagi. Mengalihkan pertanyaan Hermione.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahumu," sahut Hermione akhirnya. Draco memandangnya heran. "Nanti kau akan menggetok kepalaku lagi," lanjutnya. Draco memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau tidur tengah malam lagi, ya?" desak Draco. Dan akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk. Dan Draco benar-benar menggetok kepala gadis itu lagi. Dengan kencang _lagi_.

"Aw! Kau tega sekali, sih?"

"Hukuman untuk anak nakal."

"Aku tidak nakal!" protes Hermione, membalas dendam dengan mencubit lengan Draco.

"Aw, Hermy! Kau kejam!"

"Kau duluan, sih!"

Draco menyeringai. Membiarkan Hermione mengoceh karena 'tersakiti' dengan perbuatannya yang menggetok kepala Hermione.

Tiba-tiba ocehan gadis itu terhenti. Draco menoleh perlahan.

Astaga, Hermione tertidur dengan kepala bersender di batang kayu pohon yang keras itu. Sepertinya dia _benar-benar _kurang tidur— dan terlihat gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajah Hermione yang sedang tertidur dengan damai.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Draco 'membawa' tubuh Hermione agar kepalanya berada di atas paha Draco, dan gadis itu tertidur tenang dengan kepala di atas pahanya. Dengan tasnya yang menjadi tumpuannya memeluk.

Draco tersenyum kecil, mengamati gadis yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu, dan mereka berdua masih sering bertemu di sana. Kadang Hermione yang telat, kadang Draco. Dan biasanya yang paling sering adalah Hermione— dikarenakan tugas sekolahnya yang semakin menumpuk.

Dan hari ini—dua minggu lewat sehari—Hermione di bawah pohon, dengan mata bengkak dan wajah memerah. Bekas-bekas air mata masih berada di pipinya.

"Hey," sapa Draco, setelah menutup mata Hermione seperti biasa, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak menyadari atmosfer keadaan Hermione yang berbeda. Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione dengan heran, karena gadis itu tidak membalas sapaannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia—gadis itu menunduk dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang masih terus mengalir, tangannya terkadang mengusap air mata tersebut. Rambutnya yang tebal menghalangi Draco untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione.

"Hermy, kau kenapa?" Draco menengok ke arah Hermione, bahkan sekarang tubuhnya ikut bergerak menyamping. Tetapi gadis itu hanya menggeleng perlahan.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat matanya bengkak dan merah, wajahnya yang juga memerah habis menangis, dan bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Hei, ada apa? Ceritakan padaku!" Draco mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hermione, tetapi Hermione malah menangis lagi—dan kepalanya disenderkan di bahu Draco.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku," pinta Draco lagi, dia tidak tega melihat gadis yang berada di sebelahnya menangis.

Akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa menit, gadis itu membuka suara, walaupun masih terdengar samar-samar oleh isak tangis—

"Apa aku seperti perempuan murahan?"

Draco otomatis terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyai hal itu kepadanya?

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Kau salah, Draco," ujar Hermione akhirnya, memberanikan diri menatap sepasang mata kelabu yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau salah. Orang-orang di sekolahku menyebutku perempuan murahan yang menjual diri sehingga mendapatkan uang untuk bersekolah di sana dan membeli keperluan sekolah untuk bersekolah—"

"APA?!" jerit Draco, tidak percaya setelah mendengar penuturan kata demi kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Hermione.

"ORANG-ORANG BRENGSEK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Draco berteriak penuh amarah—bahkan burung-burung di sekitarnya ikut kaget dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hermione sedikit tersentak, tetapi duduk diam lagi.

"JANGAN DENGARKAN MEREKA!" seru Draco lagi, kali ini lebih kepada Hermione yang menunduk _lagi_.

Tiba-tiba Draco tersadar. Apa yang membuatnya sedemikian rupa menyalurkan emosi dan amarahnya dengan berteriak hari ini?

"Maaf," kata Draco, setelah tersadar telah membentak Hermione yang meringkuk ketakutan di dekat pohon, memeluk tasnya yang berat karena penuh dengan buku-buku.

"Minta alamat sekolahmu, akan kudatangi sekolahmu besok."

"Ap—apa?" jawab Hermione tergagap, menoleh ke arah Draco dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut luar biasa.

"Minta alamat sekolahmu, akan kudatangi sekolahmu besok," ulang Draco, kali ini lebih jelas. Hermione menggeleng.

"Ti— tidak usah. Tidak apa." Hermione berusaha mengelak, tetapi Draco semakin mendesak lagi.

"Sesering-seringnya kau diperolok, baru hari ini aku melihatmu menangis _separah_ ini," ujar Draco, memperhatikan dalam-dalam manik _hazel_ yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan, Draco, kau tak boleh—"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau jadi temanku lagi ya, Hermy?"

Hermione menunduk lagi. Dia benar-benar dilema. Karena ada satu hal—alasan paling kuat—yang membuat dia melarang Draco dengan keinginan sebesar itu.

"Memangnya mengapa aku tidak boleh ke sekolahmu?" tanya Draco, agak sedikit keras dari suara yang seharusnya. Hermione tergagap—

"Me—mereka—mereka akan semakin membenciku, ka—karena aku mengadu—"

Sebenarnya alasan sebenarnya bukan yang _itu_. Tetapi Hermione berusaha berkelit.

"Tidak ada yang begitu!" bentak Draco. Hermione malah semakin takut. Dia seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan ibunya.

"_Sorry_," kata Draco akhirnya. Hermione menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Draco tidak memaksa lagi— "Minta alamat sekolahmu."

Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Buat apa?"

"Untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran."

"Tidak boleh."

"Tidak mau jadi temanku lagi?"

Ugh. Hermione selalu takluk dengan ancaman yang itu.

"Minta," pinta Draco lagi. Hermione mendengus. Dengan berat hati dia mengambil kertas dan bolpoin dari tasnya, menulis secarik alamat, dan memberikannya kepada Draco.

"Daritadi, kek."

"Kau tidak akan ngapa-ngapain kan?" tanya Hermione harap-harap cemas. Tetapi mata Draco berkilat-kilat semangat.

"Lihat saja nanti." Draco menyeringai puas.

* * *

Hermione merasa malas sekali bersekolah hari ini. Dia takut Draco akan benar-benar ke sekolahnya, dan memberikan 'pelajaran' yang dimaksud olehnya.

Tapi apa daya, Hermione sekarang sudah berada di kelas, dan lima belas menit lagi dia akan masuk ke pelajaran. Setiap lima detik sekali dia akan menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang, berharap agar seorang pemuda dengan dagu runcing dan wajah pucat tidak datang ke sekolahnya.

Dan, ini kesekian kalinya dia menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang—dan memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

Seorang pria jangkung dengan sepasang mata abu-abu, berambut pirang-platina, dan berdagu runcing serta tampan masuk lewat gerbang sekolah. Berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan satpam penjaga sekolah, tatapan Draco bertemu dengan Hermione. Draco benar-benar tampan— dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana panjang yang dia pakai. Anak-anak perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik.

Dan Draco menghampiri Hermione—yang pura-pura tidak melihat Draco. Tetapi Draco sudah terlanjur memanggil namanya.

"Hermy," katanya. Hermione terkejut, Draco dekat sekali dengannya. Bahkan hembusan nafas Draco menggelitiki wajahnya.

"Kau beneran ke sini?" tanya Hermione, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para siswa-siswi yang sudah datang, melihat sang buruk rupa sedang berbicara dengan pangeran tampan.

"Mana anak-anak yang sering mengolokmu dari kemarin?"

"Eh—" Hermione benar-benar tidak habis pikir, Draco benar-benar akan memberikan 'pelajaran' yang dimaksud.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam pendek, tingginya kurang lebih hampir sama dengan Hermione, menyeruak keluar dari kerumunan.

"Halo, tampan! Siapa namamu? Kok mau dekat-dekat dengan gadis miskin ini? Nah, namaku Pansy Parkinson. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Pansy mengulurkan tangannya, sayangnya ditepis kasar oleh Draco. Pansy mendengus.

"Dia _kekasihku_ dan jangan berani bilang dia gadis miskin. Aku tidak mau berkenalan dan tidak senang berkenalan denganmu, Parkinson. Katakan, siapa yang kemarin mengolok-olok dia dengan sebutan perempuan murahan?"

Hening.

Hermione terkejut. Draco mengaku dirinya sebagai kekasihnya ...

Seperti ada berbagai ratus ledakan dan berbagai macam hal beterbangan di dalam tubuh, hati, dan pikirannya. Entah itu efek terkejut—atau senang?

Tiba-tiba dari kerumunan, keluar sesosok laki-laki gempal dengan rambut yang hampir botak, pipinya kemerahan.

"Kau Crabbe, kan?" tanya Draco, tidak menghilangkan nada sinis di dalam suaranya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban si Crabbe tadi, Draco meninju rahangnya kuat. Crabbe jatuh tersungkur dengan bunyi berdebam di lantai.

"Draco! Tidak! Jangan—" seru Hermione, menahan tangan Draco. Dia tidak mau Draco tertimpa masalah di sekolah ini. Tetapi kekuatan Hermione jauh di bawah Draco, dan Draco menepisnya dengan mudah.

"Jangan kata-katai dia lagi dengan olok-olokan apapun, mengerti?!" bentak Draco ke seluruh orang yang berada di sana. Dan tiba-tiba ada lagi, laki-laki tampan yang sepertinya senior Hermione, keluar dari kerumunan yang ramai itu.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" dia menoleh ke sekeliling dengan kebingungan, sampai matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata kelabu milik Draco, dan dia juga melihat Vincent Crabbe yang jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah.

Dia juga melihat Hermione.

"Hermione Granger? Kenapa kau di sini, dengan pria macam ini?" tanya si kakak senior, menyebabkan Draco bertambah marah. Apa maksudnya 'pria macam ini'?

"Apa maksudmu 'pria macam ini'?" geram Draco. Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, masih terus menatap Hermione, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Diggory—" jawab Hermione takut-takut.

"Oh, jadi nama laki-laki cantik ini Diggory?" Draco menatap Diggory dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Kali ini Diggory menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak cantik, es."

Draco mengernyit. Laki-laki cantik ini baru saja menyebutnya es?

"Kau, kuperingati ya es, jangan mengganggu ketenangan sekolah ini dengan tiba-tiba datang dan meninju seseorang, apalagi membahayakan seorang gadis seperti Hermione Granger—"

"Apa urusanmu?" tantang Draco.

"SUDAHLAH!" teriak Hermione, mengagetkan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Seumur hidup mereka, baru kali ini mereka mendengar Hermione berteriak seperti itu.

"Draco, benar kata Cedric Diggory, kau jangan mengganggu ketenangan sekolah ini dengan tiba-tiba datang dan meninju seseorang. Tahukah kau? Aku yang akan terkena hukuman, atau keluar dari sekolah ini."

Draco memandang Hermione dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk membelamu tapi kau malah bilang aku mengganggu ketenangan—"

"Sudah dengar apa kata Granger, _mate_? Sebaiknya pergi dan jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Sepertinya dia bukannya tambah senang tetapi tambah sedih," ujar Cedric puas, menekankan kata _mate_. Draco mendengus dan menatap Hermione dengan tidak percaya lagi.

Hermione memberikan tatapan memelas seperti 'pergilah'.

Tetapi Draco kembali dikuasai amarah.

"Gadis miskin tidak tahu diri," desisnya, tapi dapat didengar oleh Hermione dan Cedric. Cedric segera meninjunya dengan keras, tetapi Draco tidak membalasnya walaupun bibirnya berdarah. Dia meninggalkan sekolah itu segera.

Meniggalkan Hermione yang menangis karena dikatai itu oleh orang yang _dicintainya_.

* * *

Hermione tidak dapat berkonsentrasi belajar hari ini. Bagaimana dia bisa berkonsentrasi sementara pikirannya terus tertuju pada Draco?

Jujur, dia sangat menyesal karena telah mengatakan Draco mengganggu ketenangan ...

Tetapi benar kata Cedric, seniornya yang sudah kelas XII, Hermione akan dalam masalah. Untungnya—Hermione tidak mendapat masalah karena hal tadi karena Cedric membelanya di depan Kepala Sekolah. Dia banyak berterimakasih kepada Cedric untuk hal itu.

Hermione menggigit bibir. Masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan Draco yang tajam dan menyakitkan ...

_Gadis miskin tidak tahu diri_.

Sebelum Hermione memikirkan apapun lebih lanjut, bel pulang berbunyi. Hermione cepat-cepat membereskan tasnya, dan menuju satu tempat yang ingin didatanginya untuk bertemu Draco. Secepatnya. Untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

Setelah sampai di jalanan berkerikil dan sedikit menanjak, Hermione semakin tergesa. Ini sudah dekat ...

Dan sampai.

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione berteriak. Namun sepi. Tidak ada pria dengan pakaian mahal yang akan datang ke sini. Pria tampan dengan sepasang mata kelabu dan berambut pirang-platina.

Hermione duduk di bawah pohon, memejamkan matanya. Berharap sepasang tangan kekar akan menutup matanya seperti biasa.

Tidak. Tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar bahkan setelah sepuluh menit Hermione memejamkan mata.

Hermione membuka mata, berharap Draco sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan bilang, "Bercanda soal tadi, maafkan aku," tetapi disebelahnya hanyalah tas beratnya.

Dan tiba-tiba seorang pria lewat di hadapan Hermione. Bukan, bukan Draco. Tapi si petugas kebersihan. Tetapi Hermione ingin mendapatkan sedikit informasi saja—walaupun hanya dari petugas kebersihan.

"_Sir_?" panggil Hermione ragu-ragu. Si petugas kebersihan menoleh, memandang Hermione dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apakah kau melihat pria yang biasanya ke sini, datang hari ini?" tanya Hermione penuh harap. Filch menyeringai, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang menguning. Hermione sedikit bergidik.

"Pacarmu, Miss? Dia tidak datang. Aku tidak melihatnya," sahut Filch singkat, lalu melanjutkan membereskan daun-daun yang berserakan.

_Dia bukan pacarku_, keluh Hermione dalam hati.

Harusnya dia yang tersinggung karena dikatai gadis miskin yang tidak tahu diri. Tetapi Hermione yakin dia lebih tersinggung jika bela-belain datang ke suatu sekolah asing yang tidak dikenalnya, dan meninju seseorang untuk membela temannya yang biasa diolok-olok, lalu diusir pergi oleh teman yang dia bela itu.

Hermione menghela napas lelah.

Namun Hermione tidak mau menyerah. Dia menunggu di pinggir danau itu.

Sampai matahari terbenam, Draco tidak muncul juga.

Tetapi Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Masih ada hari esok," pikirnya. Lalu dia melangkahkan kaki, dan pulang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah—tidak ada lagi yang berani mengolok-olok Hermione semenjak kemarin, bahkan Pansy Parkinson—

Hermione segera melangkahkan kaki ke pinggir danau itu setelah memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

Dia duduk di bawah pohon, masih di bawah pohon yang sama yang biasa ia duduki dengan Draco.

Hermione memejamkan mata. Lagi-lagi berharap ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menutup matanya.

Tidak ada.

Hermione mengamati langit yang ada di atasnya. Biru, cerah. Sangat berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang sangat mendung ini.

"Aku merindukanmu ..." bisik Hermione, lirih. Tanpa sadar, dia mengambil salah satu batu, dan menggoreskan tiga kata di pohon belakangnya.

_Hermione_

_Love_

_Draco_

Dan segera melemparkan batu itu jauh-jauh. Tanpa sadar, dia memang sudah mencintai pria itu. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Hermione merasa hari-harinya akan sepi seperti dulu lagi.

Hermione bangkit, sudah mau pulang walaupun dia hanya beberapa menit di sini. Menghabiskan waktu di sini malah membuatnya tambah mengingat pria itu. Saat dia menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia.

Draco, dengan tatapan tajam, sedang mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah. Ada yang berbeda.

Ya. Berbeda. Draco kali ini pakaiannya lebih mewah. Seperti siap-siap mau ... pergi?

"Draco, maafkan aku." Tubuh Hermione bergetar, tetapi membiarkan kata-kata selanjutnya meluncur begitu saja.

"Aku tidak sengaja untuk mengatakan kau mengganggu, benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku hanya takut aku mendapat masalah di sekolah itu, dan aku akan dikeluarkan. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja—jangan marah padaku, kumohon—alasan mengapa aku tidak mengizinkanmu ke sana adalah, aku takut kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi karena di sana banyak perempuan yang lebih menarik dan kaya dibanding aku ... aku takut kau tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lagi bersama aku, aku takut ... aku ... aku mencintaimu ..." ucap Hermione akhirnya, dengan tubuh masih gemetaran.

Draco menatapnya tidak percaya. Tetapi memeluknya erat.

Membiarkan perasaannya yang terkubur terbalas oleh gadis ini.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tidak menarik ataupun tidak kaya. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau yang menarik hatiku terlebih dahulu. Aku—aku berjanji akan melindungimu," kata Draco, setelah memeluknya cukup lama.

"Aku mencintaimu juga," bisik Draco pelan, tepat di telinga Hermione. Hermione tersentak, terkejut.

"Ap—apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu," ulang Draco lagi. Tidak ada sepasang mata kelabu yang menatapnya tajam, tetapi menatapnya hangat.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, aku berjanji akan kembali lagi ..."

"Apa maksudmu?" jerit Hermione tertahan. Tidak, jangan pergi sekarang ...

"Dad dan Mum mempunyai tugas di Italia, besok. Dan aku harus berangkat hari ini juga ..."

"Kau meninggalkanku," ujar Hermione sambil menunduk sedih.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau ada di hatiku. Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi. Kau mau menunggu?"

Hermione terdiam, lama sekali.

Sampai akhirnya dia menjawab ...

"Aku akan menunggu."

Dan mereka berdua, dengan ditemani angin serta kicauan burung yang menjadi _symphony_ mereka, berciuman mesra di bawah pohon. Untuk pertama kalinya.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter,  
faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.._

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette, starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts,  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was, enchanting to meet you..  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.._

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian.

Hermione Granger sudah tumbuh menjadi pebisnis wanita yang sukses, setelah lulus dari sekolahnya. Walaupun dia tidak melanjutkan kuliah, tetapi kualitas bekerjanya tidak perlu dipertanyakan.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih bersemangat selama lima tahun ini selain menunggu pria yang dia cintai. Yang berjanji akan kembali lagi, tetapi belum kembali setelah lima tahun ini.

Dia berada di pinggir danau. Danau yang mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertamanya, dan mungkin terakhirnya.

Hermione duduk di bawah pohon, menoleh ke arah tulisan yang ia buat lima tahun lalu.

_Hermione_

_Love_

_Draco_

Tulisan itu samar-samar terlihat. Karena selain sudah lama, langit juga sudah gelap. Ya, ini sudah malam. Tetapi Hermione tidak takut.

Siapa yang sangka bahwa cintanya akan terbalas?

Hermione tersenyum. Gadis kecil nan miskin ini sudah sukses dan yang ia dengar, keluarga Pansy Parkinson bangkrut sekarang. Bukannya dia menyumpahi, tetapi sepertinya itu karma.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Hermy?"

Hermione menoleh, melihat ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya Hermy tadi.

Sama seperti dulu. Tampan, berkulit pucat, sepasang mata kelabu, dan dagu runcing. Oh, tidak lupa dengan rambut pirang platinanya.

"Tidak, baru lima tahun lamanya," ujarnya, bergurau. Berusaha untuk menahan diri tidak mencium pemuda ini segera karena saking rindunya.

Tidak perlu dia yang memulai.

Pria itu sudah menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you.._

_The lingering question kept me up  
2 a.m. who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say..  
It was, enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.._

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew.._

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you.._

"Terima kasih," ujar Hermione akhirnya. Dia sekarang tidak gemetaran lagi. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco, yang sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Untuk segalanya. Untuk mencintaiku. Untuk menemaniku selama ini. Untuk menepati janjimu ..."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih juga."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya. Untuk mencintaiku. Untuk menemaniku selama ini. Untuk menungguku ..."

_This is me praying that, this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again  
These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you.._

Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Hadiah karena sudah menunggu selama lima tahun."

Cincin perak, dengan ukiran M di tengahnya. Cincin keluarga Malfoy.

_Please don't be in love with someone else,  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you,  
Please don't be in love with someone else,  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you,_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,  
I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home,  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew.._

_This night is flawless, don't you let it gou  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you.. *)_

"_Will you marry me_?" Draco berlutut di depan Hermione.

Tidak memperdulikan matanya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, Hermione menjawab.

"_Yes, I will._"

_Please don't be in love with someone else,  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you.._

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

***) Lagu tersebut dipopulerkan oleh Taylor Swift, dengan judul Enchanted**

**A/N: Saya tahu masih banyak cacatnya. Alurnya kecepatan kah? Atau typo bertebaran? Saya nggak ngedit ulang lagi. So,**

**Review? :D**


End file.
